Secret Identies
by Selene
Summary: A role reversal on how Sere and Dare found out their secret identies...


Title: Secret Identities (rewrite) 

Title: Secret Identities (rewrite) 

By: Selene 

Rating- PG13 

Hi everyone, Please email me if you liked this story. Thanks!! Chris, this story is for you! Oh and the ususual disclaimers...these characters are not mine ect. 

part 1

Sailor Moon's heart raced as she transformed, feeling the power of the crescent moon flow through her veins. She felt awful for sneaking out of her home, and out of the comfort of her bed snuggled warmly net to Luna. But what good leader was she if she was always running away and irresponsible? Raye's right. She thought berating herself, as the cold night air pulses thorough her lungs. I can fight these monsters alone, to show that I am a good leader. I'll prove it to them. Her lungs burned now and she checked her pink scanner for unusual energy activity. 

"Gotcha!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she ran towards Tokyo's newest greenhouse. The door was unlocked. Sailor Moon stared around in horror as she stood among the wilting flowers. She gasped slightly as she turned around with her ponytails whipping behind her. What happened here? Cautiously, she stepped uneasily deeper into the maze of dead vegetation, when she felt something soft under her red boot. "Ohmigod," 

She bent down to touch the corpse that sent a shiver up her spine. "His energy is all gone, what could have-" 

Sailor Moon arched her back in pain as she felt several thorns violently rip into her skin, tearing her shirt like sharp teeth. Out of the shadows, moved a woman with dark red eyes and long black hair. Her hair slowly transformed into slimy green tentacles like Medusa's snakes.

"Sailor Moon, my thorns will draw your energy like parasites. Then your pathetic body will rot here will all of the other dead flowers." 

She hissed wickedly in the night. Pain flashed before her eyes as she reached out for communicator, but decided against it. She struggled for balance. 

Her voice stiffened with suffering, "No you won't win this. " She closed her eyes momentarily in attempt to block out the candid pain and loss of energy. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice who triumphs over evil. And that means you." 

"Wonderful speech." Interrupted the plant-lady. Sailor Moon grasped her wand unsteadily with both hands unable to focus her mind or power to work. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead as she felt her energy slowly leaving her. The monster's long, octopus-like tentacles wrapped around her neck like a snake squeezing its prey. 

Sailor moon felt her wand slipped from her hand, unable to fight any longer. The thorn fell from her back, as the full sting of the creature's tentacles sucked the life out of Sailor Moon's body. The creature held the helpless Sailor Moon above the ground like a prize. Her blue eyes widened then dilated with a dull soreness, as the airflow became thin. Sailor Moon's arms and legs hung limply as she became very still. Maybe it is good I die here, she thought sadly as she felt her life slip away to nothingness. Maybe Raye was right, maybe my destiny is to fail as a leader. With these thoughts and complete surrender to desperation, Sailor Moon began to transform back to Serena. She arched her body in one last sudden jerk, then a vibrant rose cut the vine causing her to drop with a thud. 

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask flew down and in one swift leap brought her to safety on a high ledge. 

"You cut me!" growled the monster. "Now you shall die too!" 

Tuxedo Mask thought quickly, his mind worried about the motionless Sailor Moon as his cape thrashed through the air. With a mighty blast with his staff, he turned the evil being into plant mulch. Turning back to Sailor Moon, He gasped as he brought her into the moonlight. 

He whispered in disbelief, "Serena is Sailor Moon." 

He carried her swiftly out of the mushy green house and laid her onto a nearby bench in the shadows as the clock tower rung in the distance. Tuxedo mask thought in desperation, I hope this can work. He bent over to kiss her sweet lips, as his healing power grazed her body, causing Serena to moan. He quickly covered her with his cape as he deepened his kiss. A low groan escaped her lips as though she relived her last shock of pain. It is working, he thought in a mild relief. His eyes blurred with tears.

"Oh Serena," he lifted her gently in his arms knocking off his mask in the cradle of her lap. He walked swiftly towards his apartment.

Serena heard her name being called far away. She felt dizzy and sick, but something had given her the strength to hold on. Still her mind was groggy, and she couldn't quite remember what had happened to her. 

With great effort she lifted her heavy eyelids, to see a figure. At first she saw only in sections: his shape, his hair, his eyes, then his lips. He looks so much Like Darien. I must be dying, then in an instant, his entire face. It is Darien Then her memory hit her like a brick. She had transformed back to herself. She forced her raw throat to speak, trembling with injury, "Darien…I¦"

"Shhh! Serena it's okay. We'll talk when you can. Everything else is not important right now except making sure you make it through the night." He said worriedly. She is like a hurt bird in my arms. I have to save her. I have to protect her. "Let me heal you." 

She quieted and leaned against his rapidly besting chest. The quick pounding of his heart through his silk shirt calmed the soreness of her head. She closed her eyes, leaning on his strength, and prayed the pain would silence. Her hand moved mindlessly onto her lap, as she felt the sharp corners of a mask. Which somewhere deep inside of her, she had already knew the truth about Darien, now at her deathbed this revelation confirmed it. She barely felt the smoothness of his cape wrap around her numb body as Darien kicked the door open to his apartment. 

"Serena, open your eyes, let me know you are still with me." He gently placed her on the plush couch and caressed her delicate hands. 

"You're Tuxedo Mask," She said quietly through her coarse pain as she held the white mask in her other hand. "And you know who I am."

"That doesn't matter right now. Trust me. I can help you survive this. I can heal." He smiled down sadly at her.

"Leave me alone. I was meant to die. I want to die." She whispered with bitterness. 

"No you don't," Darien pleaded, unsure of how long she could live like this. He sensed that she lacked the will or enough energy to hold on. He questioned angrily. Who hurt you so much that you want to die? Darien felt his heart ache as he watched her so till, struggling all alone. He knew that feeling, and wanted to free her form it. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. "Let me help you please!" 

Serena managed a strangled whisper, "Why? Darien, you hate me too." 

"No I don't." His dark eyes rounded with emotion. Darien's heart twisted to see her lay in such agony. "I don't hate you Serena. I 'm sorry for making you think that!" 

She smiled sadly at his apology as her head lurched back in a sudden motion. The mask slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a sharp clap. For a moment, there was stillness in Darien's apartment. And a stillness in his heart. He couldn't breathe as unbearable pain wrenched his heart. 

"Nooo!" He then thrust his lips on her and kissed her with all of his powers and love, he drove his healing touch into her. You can not leave me Serena. I haven't told you I love you. You can't leave me. He was so frightened, but his heart calmed as she felt life in her body once more. In the darkness, rose petals fell from his pockets as he absorbed her pain. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and matted down his hair. 

Darien called to Serena deep in his throat, when at that moment, a crescent moon formed on her forehead and flashed a bright light. Momentarily, it blinded him. She then transformed. Covered in a beautiful white gown, she transformed into the woman of his dreams. Her eyes opened gently as she raised her hand to Darien's cheek as memories of the Moon Kingdom flowed through her mind. He wordlessly remembered as he stared deep into he eyes, lost her aqua pools. "Thank you Love, " Serenity said in an imperial tone caught in the air of Romance. "Thank you for freeing me. You loved me more than I loved myself, and gave me strength to live on." "Serenity, my dear princess," he whispered, seeing clearly now visions of their undying love on the moon. "You are the one from my dreams, asking me to free you. And I finally did."

"Oh Darien, I am sorry it had to end that way, I thought with the crystal in your heart, the only way to join the sword~" She sobbed quietly as Darien rocked her. "I couldn't stand living without you." 

"Hush, my Love, we are not separated any longer. We are on Earth together." 

"Thank you again." Serenity slowly transformed back to Serena as her hand fell into his. "I'll be all right." 

Darien kissed her hand as he rested his head on her body, and fell asleep, exhausted on the floor.

Part 2 

Luna awoke with a fright. Where is Serena? Something happened, I can feel it. She thought hastily as the purple cat jumped from her soft bed to turn on the communicator. She grumbled, "I shouldn't sleep so heavily." 

The other scouts rushed to the command center. Raye stood in the corner with her black hair tied up. She thought seriously, I felt a change. I wish I didn't speak so harshly to Serena when the others weren't around, especially for the others. I shouldn't be such a hot head. Just then Artemis and Mina stepped into the control center with a slight knowing smile. "Haven't you heard, Serena is missing," Lita said with urgency as she move closer to comfort Luna. 

"We know." Artemis said in a cool voice. "Serena is missing, but someone else was found." Venus said with her blonde hair flowing, radiant with memories. "The Princess is Serena." Everyone gasped. Their eyes asked a million silent questions as the computer room became a shaky background. 

"What?" Lita cried the first to break their sudden silence. "I had visions. Serena and Darien are safe together, realizing their past roles on the Moon Kingdom." 

Mina spoke quietly as Artemis stepped closer tot he other scouts. "She's telling the truth, I remember it all too." He chimed in agreement. 

"But how come know one else has remembered?" Ami asked perceptively. 

"To think Sailor Moon was the princess all along, and I never knew it." Luna spoke sadly. 

"Don't worry Luna. It was meant to fool you and the enemies, because I am the decoy princess." Mina smiled as a small crescent moon appeared on her forehead at will. "Because we are so close and because of my job, it makes sense that I would know when she realized her true identity. When you see her, you all will remember too."

Part 3

Serena felt the gentle rays of the morning sun fall onto her face. She squinted slightly to feel a surge of soreness as her body awoke in sections. She turned her head to the side to see Darien still dressed as Tuxedo Mask, on the floor sleeping like a child. She reached for his hair and caressed it lovingly.

~ fin (I might add more) Selene (* 


End file.
